Sonic and The Great War
by KiritoxAsuna2002
Summary: Sonic and Tails have to go to ponyville to help fight in the great war. Will they survive? RATED M FOR SEX
1. Chapter 1

one day sonic was walking down the road with his best friend tails when all of the sudden a portal from portal 2 opened up [because its my favorite game and if you don't like it than your gay lolz] anyways narutasha came out [she's my naruto fan character] and she said that there was trouble going on in ponyville and they needed their help.

Now in ponyville Sonic eats his mario star and and becomes Sonic unleashed {which is my second favorite game} Suddenly Yugi Motou appears and says "It's time du-du-du-duel!" then Mario comes out of the sewer pipe with yoshi and says "comrade! I will proctect, da!". Yugi uses his card Death Gun "You think Death Gun can stop my signature move" Says mario as he smirks, Captain Price then shouts "Mario use Mega Punch!" it was super effective. Yugi now laugphing "You think Mega Punch is enough to stop Death Gun! Allow me to show you true power! Death Gun use Desert Eagle!" The attack was super effective. Mario now bleeding out on the ground and he died beavely. "Haha it is done! Now I will help you Sonic and crew." Yugi now joining Sonic on his quest to protect ponyville.

During this high excitement duel Tails spots something in the distant "Oh no it can't be" says Narutasha. It's Pokimashu from Digimond. Sonic killed him with a sniper rifle 360 noscope. The war of the century was about to begin little did Captain Price know that by 360 noscoping Pokimashu he summoned a dark force from Brazil, Shadow The Hedgeghog! "Sorry, but my guns are more powerful then even Narutashas shadow clone jutsu!" Yugi then uses his most powerful of cards, Darth Maul"Darth Maul, I choose you" Shadow laughs "You think Darth Maul

can stop me!" Shadow then pulls out his most powerful card, Kirata of Gale Gun Online. Shadow now without a Digimond now has to use his last option. "so it comes down to this...dragonite, i chose you!" shadow sent out dragonite to fight kirata! But kirata didn't want to fight. she had other things in mind.

kirata yells "I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS, I have to have sex with my girlfriend narutasha! [IVE SEEN PORN BEFORE I KNOW HOW THIS WORKS] all of a sudden narutasha and

kirata are engayged in super hott sex! kirata starts licking narutasha's vajayjay and narutasha starts to use her sexy jutsu. at that mroment kirata realized that it was working and she stared to moan!oh oh oh yea it was so fricking hot. (i have a boner right now and yeah i know what that is) anyway it was super hot because they boath started licking eachother's boobis and started moaning. Oh yeah please give me more said kirata oh yeah i will said narutasha. All of a sudden she brings out a doublesided dildo and they started sticking it in their vajayjays and then they started to orgasm and it was super hot.

all of a sudden, eggman showed up! "hello shadow. remember me?" shadow then turned around and fired an rocket launcher! eggman says "u will never beat me u crap, i will beat ur dang ass!" "not on my watch!" says shadow the evil demon! eggman shots an rpg at shado's face! shadow just doges it! "crap" says Eggman. "I have no choice but to send out dark fader to finish you off! "i've got this" said rainbow dash and she zoomed in and started fighting dark fader. but dark fader used his lightsaber to stab rainbow dash in the heart! "Noooooo!" said applejack. "You monster! you killed her! I will avenge her death! Kami hami ha!" She turned went super saiyan and killed dark fader.

Eggman was shocked. no one had ever killed dark fader before. well then, i'll just have to use my ultimate attack! behold theeggnuke! A nuke silo emerged out of the ground and eggman was about to launch it but then duke nukem showed up and he kicked eggman in the balls! "No need to thank me" said duke to sonic "ill be on my wauy now remember to kick ass and chew bubblegum!" and then a flying limo showed up abd it took duke away. but eggman got up.

"now I have you you pesky hedgehog!" and he shot a feminization ray at sonic! Sonic then got boobs and was super sexy and turned into sasha [my fan character] then eggman started to beat up sonic, or should i say, sasha!

But then, I showed up! that';s right, me! THE AUTHOR! "How dare you beat the love of my life! I then pulled out an rpg [my weapon of choice in cod] and killed eggman! "that'll teach him for messing with MY girlfriend! But then shadow showed up! "So Jeremy" he said "we meet again" "so we do" i said. "I'll show you who's boss!" Shadow than pulled out a gremade launcher while I pulled out my rpg shadow shot some grenades but i dodged them all and then i fired my rpg but i missed...

"your too slow!" said shadow!

but all of a sudden a sound coming from the east was playing and everyone stopped fighting. "What is this amazing sound?" Said Sasha. It was my favorite band, Skrillex! "No one can stop our magical Dubstep!" Shouted Skrillex. "No It can not be! I thought I killed you all!" Said Shadow. "Shadow, you couldn't of forgot that our wubs contain unexplainable magical powers."

An even greater war was about to begin, but for now this episode is over tell me what you think! To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Skrillex staired at eachother for a good minute with hate in both of their eyes. "You will pay for what you did to tails back in vietnam!" Shouted Shadow.

And then suddenly Chuck Norris came out of the Dojo and said "enough of this pointless war kneel before I the god king of America.""How? legend says you were killed fighting

in a car accident" said Shadow. "Haha that was a cover story created by the Illuminati. Enough talk time to bra, after I kill you I will acitvate my Satellite which will destroy OOganda"

Chuck Norris uses SHADOW CLONE JUTSU. Meanwhile Narutasha and Kirtata are STILL engayged in super hot lesbian SEX "

ive seen better porn than the last time so it will be more accurate than teh last time.

so now narutasha and kirta were still having sex. (if u dont know who thay are ur gay lolz.) and suddenly narutsah pulla out a strapless dildo and stuk it in her vajayjay

then she started humping kirita whitb her own penis! then kirata was herting down there because. SHE WAS A VERJIN. her blood was all over the was hot! after kirata CAME ALL OVER NARUTAS

VAJAYJAY! and it was so super hot. All of a sudden Dr. Wily showed uP with terminatorman! "Stop right there you gays. (dr. wily is a homophobe) you all are gay faces and i will destroy you

all with terminatorman. STARTING WITH YOU, JEREMY!" All of a sudden terminatorman fired an antigay rocket launcher at me, but i dodged it! then i took out my LGBT machine gun at fired it at dr.

wily. Dr. Wily's human skin couldn't handle the sheer amount of gay rights being shot at him, so his skin melted off and dr. wily turned into an alein (like at the end of mega man 2 AND YEAH I BEAT THAT GAME AN I ONLY GOT 3 GAME OVERS) and then he fired bullets everywhere.

But then Sasha bulled out an LGBT AK-47 and shot the crap out of Dr. Wily. "My my, This is quite the interesting array of faggots" said a voice in the distance. "Who said that?" Said

Skrillex. "My my well that's not how you make a proper introduction" said the vocie again, "WHO THE FLIP ARE YOU" I exclaimed" "ha, allow me to show you". The strange

person removed his mask. "HOOLY CRAP IT CAN'T BE" everyone shouted "YES THAT'S RIGHT IT'S ME WARRIO" A sniper shot fired at warrio, Warrio steps out of the way avoiding

the bullet. "Who dares fires at a true American hero like me." "Haha comrade I have returned for one final fight da!" Said Mario "YES YES my comrade we shall finsih

what we started years ago in Vietnam" Said Luigi "You damn commies, here down south we don't like your kind" Warrio procedes to pull out his 12 guage shotgun

and says "Lets get this BBQ" started." Warrio aims his 12 guage at Luigi and fires a shot, Luigi then bends back and dodges the bullets. "damnit mario hand me my

Leaf" Luigi eats his Leaf and becomes Luigi Unleashed. "Get ready for my airstrike faggot". Luigi then flies at mock 7 towards Warrio. Warrior then says "HAHA get

ready for my American Winchester" Warrio then fires 25 shots at Luigi laughing luigi says "Haha my friend Mario look at these weak american made bullets" "Don't

underestimate the power of american freedom!" he pulls a radio and says "bring the F-16s" Suddenly 5 american f_16s fly in and drop 20 nuclear atomic hydrogen

fusion molecular nitrogen bombs but luigi survived. Suddenly, a figure emerged out of the east. "Who are you?" asked Skrillex. "My name is not important. What is important is what I'm going

to do ... I just frigginz' hate this world. And the pony worms feasting on its carcass. My whole life is just cold, bitter hatred. And I always wanted to die violently.

This is the time of vengeance and nopony life is worth saving. And I will put in the grave as many ponies as I can. It's time for me to kill. And it's time for me to

die. My pony genocide crusade begins here." It was the guy from Hatred! (the coolest upcoming game of this year)

Then Fluttershy said "Stop right there you friggin retard." then fluttershy pulled out an ak-47 and lit up hatred guy. Hatred guy then falls to his knees and says

"My genecide crusade is over." and he died. Fluttershy then wins the medal of honor. "thank you" said the mayor of Ponyville. "you have killed hatred guy"

Meanwhile Mario and Luigi and Wario were still engaged in epic combat. Warrio throws his shurkien and kills Luigi Luigi falls to his knees "Tell my wife I wont be

able to have sex with her this evening" mario then says "Don't I will satisfy your wife for you" "Thank you I will never forget you comrade" Luigi dies mario arms

"Let's finish this you american swine" and then suddenly dock brown and his time traveling toyota came out of nowhere "Wait stop fighting you are not true enemies

allow show you back in Vietnam" "You speak lies comrade Warrio was the one who stole my Air Jordans" shouted mario "Heck yeah I did" Said Wario. Get into the Toyota

and let me show you. The 3 of them travel back to Vietnam. There Cory from Cory and the House was fighting on the American side. Wario said "Cory my fellow patriot

it has been too long." "Wario, you must help me fight Mega Man!" "Anything for a true american hero." suddenly a bullet came and shot cory in the heart. "AAHHHHHH"

screamed cory as he fell to the ground. "Cory!" yelled WariO. "I'm sorry" said cory. "I guess I wasn't american enough. I'm sorry...auuuugghh." cory died in Wario's

arms. SUDDENLY A HUGE NUKE CAME AND BLEW EVERYTHING UP. Everything was destroyed, but out of the ashes came me and sasha the hedgehog holding hands. it was about to happen

they were going to start a family together. "Lets have are honeymoon in Minecraft"

two months later sasha is diognosed with pregnency, she has many of our babies. we layed down on 2 blocks, and the hot sex was nice and it was continuing to pay off in the start of a new beginning,

a new family, a NEW HOPE. suddenly and eggman and his goons attacked and stole Sasha's baby out of her. "How dare you steal our baby?" I exclaimed. "No he'll be

my baby now!" exclaimed Eggman. "I'll call him carlos!" and he droved away in his egg-o-matic. "Looks like we'll have to go through the Green Hill Zone and save our

baby." said Sasha. they start to run. FAST! when they had SUPER HOT SEX, sasha gave me some of her powers so that they can run fast fast. They went through the

gereen hill zone only to find kanye west blocking their path. "oh no, it's the lyrical genuis, Kanye West" "whatcha you doin in a club on a thursday" said kanye. "

yo defeat my yeesus raps!" I prayed as hard as I could to skrillex. All of a suddens skrillex showed up! "you'll die under my progressive wubs!" "Oh yeah" said kanye.

"Well I'm a lyrical genuis, and I'll destroy you with yeesus!" "Jeremey, Sasha! Leave while you still can while I hold off Kanye!" "I wont be coming back from this one!"

as they ran away, there was a huge explosion in the background, neiter me nor sasha looked back. now we have have to get our sun/daughter! they ran and ran and ran, until they found the

culprit! eggman, we meat again! you cant stop me now, carlos will be mine you stoopid ass poop! eggman starts the portal to teleport back to H. hokeysticks! as he starts the portal,

someting goes horribly wrong and the PORTAL EXPLODES! eggman looses control of Carlos, who lands safely into sashas hands! we then we lived happily everafter.


End file.
